Book 3
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Myversionofbook3. "I'm sorry.""For what?""For making you worry about me so much." "Aang, you're my best friend.I have to be worried about you and even if I don't have to be I am.When your not with Sokka, Toph, or even me, I'm scared for you. Aang, I"
1. The Kiss

**Well, I'm back and with a great story. As you know, my mother died a few months ago sobs BUT! She contacted me in one of my dreams...DON'T THINK I'M PSYCHO THOUGH, I MIGHT JUST BE GOING CRAZY BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO MY DAD AND **_**STEPMOTHERS **_**WEDDING, AGAIN...My mom told me to make a story that let my heart out and let my writing get more sadder, don't ask, and well, I came up with this. So if you do read this, please reply...This is dedicated to my mom.**

111111111111111111 11 1111 111111 1111111 11111 1 1111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111 1111111 11111 111111111111 1111 1111 11111111111 1111 11 1111111111 1 11 111 11 11111 111111111111111 11111111111 1111111111 1111111111111111111111 1 11111111111 1 111111111

I could feel the life being sucked out of me with every breath I took. All I could hear were the cries of my friends...but my best friend, the one I love and might never see again, was the one that was holding me and telling me to stay and not leave her. I felt like I was giving up on my friends with each breath I took.

As I took my last breath, or the last breath I thought I would take, I felt the tears of my lover fall onto my forehead.

I couldn't leave my friends, not now, not ever. As I took in another breath, i started to fight my death. I struggled with ever breath I took before opening my eye's. I shut my eye's and gasped when I reopened them to see I was in a Fire navy ship. I sat up before falling back on the bed from the pain in my lower abdomen. I looked down to see my whole chest and stomach bandaged.

I sat up again, clutching onto my lower abdomen. I got up, with the support of my staff, and walked to the door. I poked my head out and didn't see any Fire Nation Guards. I opened the door, started walking out, leaning on my staff for support. After I went down many halls, and still no guards, I got to deck. I felt a soaring pain go through my back before I fell to the floor.

_How bad was I hit with lightning?, _I thought while getting back up and grabbing my staff. I got up and leaned on my staff again. I looked up at the moon. _It's about midnight or an hour after. _I looked infront of me as I started walking to the railing of the ship. I looked down at the water and thought, _why aren't we moving?_

I heard footsteps from behind my before being crushing into a bear hug. I yelps as another pain went through my back. "Aang." the person sighed. "Katara?" I whispered looking behind me and smiling. She looked up and let go, letting me turn all the way around to met her. "Your okay." she sighed as she hugged me again. "Katara-I-can't-breath!" I chocked out. She let go. "Sorry." she mumbled. "What happened?" I said looking down at my feet. "What do you mean?" she said looking confused.

"At old Ba Sing Se...Did I...die?" I said almost in a whisper. "WHAT?! Well, yea but, your not dead anymore...Azula's lightning hit you pretty hard, after I healed you, you feel unconscious." she said. "I can't believe I died." I sighed.

"Well, you were dead, but your not anymore..." she walked next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder and turn me toward her. "Your not dead and your not going to die for a long time." she said. I looked down. "What if I die if I'm fighting the Fire lord...what will happen then?" I whispered. Katara looked away and took the hand off my shoulder. "Your not dead so stop thinking that you are going to die!" she said sadly. She started walking away.

I sighed and called out, "I'm sorry." I heard her stop. "For what?" she didn't turn around though. "For making you worry...about me so much." I still didn't look at her. I heard her sigh. "Aang, you're my best friend...I have to be worried about you...and even if I don't have to be...I am. Aang, during the time you were out cold. I was scared that you would wake up and you would die. When your not with Sokka, Toph, or even me, I'm scared for you. Aang, I-"

I turned and looked at her, wondering why she didn't finish. "You what?" I said taking a step forward. "I l-...It's not important..." she started walking away. I ran up to here, forgetting the searing pain going through my back. I pulled her to me and kissed her.


	2. I love you

I pulled back and smiled at her, "I love you Katara." She was crying, I frowned. "Katara?" I backed away a little. "Aang…you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that to me…" she trailed off. I blushed, though I doubt you could see it in the dark, even though there was light from the moon. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "I love you too, Aang!" she said aloud and tackle hugged me. I fell to the floor with her on top of me and yelled. Their was soaring pain throughout my body from the lightning strike. Katara got off instantly and helped me sit up, "Oh my god Aang, I am so sorry…" I groaned as I sat up, "Ouch."

"Aang, I am so sorry, are you alright?" Katara asked. "Ye-Yeah," I whispered. My eyes were stinging from the water in them. I groaned again and started to get up, "No, Aang, sit for a little while before getting back up." I smiled a little, "Katara, I'm fine!" I tried to get up, and when I did, I fell to my knees. "Aang!" Katara caught me before I fell on my face. She pulled my arm over her neck and helped me up, "Come on, time to get you back to your room." I nodded and started walking with Katara holding me by my arm and waist.

When we got to my room, she laid me down on the bed and sat on the floor next to me. It was an awkward silence between us. I guess neither of us knew what to say about what happened on the deck of the ship. I looked over at her. "Katara, thanks." I looked at me and cocked her head to the side, "For what Aang?" I smiled and chuckled then I yelped. Katara was at my side on the bed instantly. "Remind me never to laugh again…ever." I mumbled as the pain subsided. She giggled and smiled at me, "But I love your laugh!" I smiled at her, "And I love you." She blushed. First time I've seen her blush in…how long? I don't know, I haven't even asked how long I had been unconscious. "Katara, how long was I…you know…?" She looked down. "Aang…" I looked at her with fear in my eyes that I might have missed the eclipse already.

"Two months." I sat up, Katara helped me, supporting my back. _How much longer till the eclipse_, I wondered. I clutched my lower abdomen and looked down at my stomach. "Katara," I looked at her. "Thank you…for everything you have ever done to help me…and, thank you for finding me, without you, I would still be in that iceberg and floating around in the ocean." We both laughed a little at that, and I got another soaring pain in my back. "Ouch!" I yelped. Katara frowned and kissed my cheek, "Aang, I loved you ever since I met eyes with you, and your welcome for finding you, and I must thank you too, if it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck in that hell hole of the southern water tribe." she smiled at me.

We talked for hours on end about how we meet and how much our lives have changed because of each other. I smiled at her and chuckled. "Wow…I've waited so long to be with you, now that I finally have you…I'm just…I don't know, so happy!" I chuckled at her as I pulled her to lay down with me on the bed. I held her in my arms and kissed her neck. "I love you Katara." she giggled. "I love you too Aang." she smiled and we both fell asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
